


The Frog Prince || 蛙瑟王子

by Redslow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fairy Tale Elements, Kink Meme, LJ kink-me, M/M, 中文翻譯, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redslow/pseuds/Redslow
Summary: 梅林跟蛙瑟王子的故事（笑）。才三千字中文就別要我簡介了按進來就是（咦）。





	The Frog Prince || 蛙瑟王子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Frog Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/287025) by Anonymous. 



> This is a translation of a (very old) LJ Kink me #2 (see link above) by Anonymous.  
> Please inform to remove if caused any.... infringement? *look at Anonymous*  
> well... it would be so kind if no one wants me to delete this work...  
> thank you for this fun fic anyway, Anonymous.
> 
> 這是LJ上的一個KMM fill，原背景AM向短打。  
> 當時(年)是為了敬 @robinsonola 的 青蛙王子長篇 才翻的=D  
> 因為沒想過能要到授權(?)所以拖到現在才放上來。(也還是沒要到授權就是這文太老啦又佚名)
> 
> 中文約3000字  
> 英文字數LJ的兩樓 (？

Uther目定口呆地盯著剛剛他兒子所在的地方。那裡除了一團空蕩蕩皺巴巴的衣服外什麼也沒有。而Uther的耳蝸裡還回響著那巨大的砰擊聲，被揚至空中的煙塵也仍未消散。

國王陛下怒目環視整個大廳，尋找著那個施咒讓Arthur消失的女巫，哪裡也沒有她的蹤影。

Gaius踏上前，彎底身拿起了些什麼，仔細地研究了下然後步近Uther，然後他伸出手－在他拳裡是一隻細小的啡色生物，挑染著綠色，用又圓又凸的眼睛看著國王。

Uther看著那生物再審視一下Gaius的臉，聲音幾不可聞地問道：”這是什麼？”

"一隻青蛙，陛下。" Gaius把握十足地回答。

“是的我看得出。但牠在這幹什麼？” 國王續道。

"我相信牠就是王子殿下，陛下。" Gaius說，聲音明顯沒之前肯定。

Uther跌坐到王座裡呻吟出聲："我的兒子..." 他哀道。

“咕蟈#1。” 那青蛙說道。

＝ ＝ ＝

回到他的書房，Gaius把青蛙放在一個大碗子裡，從書架上拿了本書然後開始閲讀。

Merlin結束了他菜園的工作回來，看見Gaius一頭栽在書裡，決定不去打擾他。他往桌子上的碗子裡偷看，一隻細小的啡色青蛙突然彈了出來，Merlin嚇了一跳。

“哈囉，小朋友#2，” Merlin悄聲說。”Gaius是不是要把你當藥水材料用？你這可憐的東西。是的－跳出來這裡，越快越好。”

Merlin試著把青蛙趕走，但牠看起來拒絕逃跑。牠坐在桌子上，一臉可憐地仰望著Merlin。他決定把牠先藏起來，之後再把牠放生到城堡裡的哪個水池中。

當Merlin把那青蛙溜進他的束衣裡面時牠不停掙扎，還發出了聲還滿大聲的啞叫，然後Gaius抬頭。

“Merlin，” 他鬆一口氣地叫道，"正好，你去看看Arthur還好不好？"

"呃，好的，" Merlin回答。 “有什麼原因他會不好嗎？”

“嘛，我猜他可能會肚餓，” Gaius說，”你也許要去捉幾隻蒼蠅或者蚯蚓。”

Merlin給他一塊擔心的臉：”蒼蠅或者蚯蚓？”

"是的。去看一下然後告訴我你怎麼想。"

Merlin仍然一臉懷疑。" 那我這就上去#3見他一下。" 然後往門口走去。

“你要去哪裡？” Gaius問道。

“Arthur的房間。你叫我去看看他的。”

“不，不！他不在他的房間。他在碗子裡！” Gaius叫道。

“Gaius﹣你感覺還好嗎？” Merlin擔憂地問。

Gaius盯著他，“噢我的天，你不知道。有個女巫把Arthur變成青蛙了。” Gaius於是把整件事情告訴Merlin。

當Merlin難以置信地聽完，束衣裡他感到有什麼在搔刮蹭爬著的。他突然大叫：“Arthur！” 然後往自己衣服裡夠著，把青蛙撈出來。感覺自己有點像魔術師從帽子裡變兔子似的。

他把那兩棲類放在自己掌心上對著牠喃道：“我很抱歉，我不知道這是你。呃，殿下。”

青蛙瞪著他。

Merlin把青蛙重新放到碗子裡然後試著好幾個變形咒。畢竟他終究成功地把石像犬變成活生生，會怒嗥的犬科動物，所以把青蛙變成一個王子應該在他能力之內。

但沒有一個咒成功。到最後他不得不放棄，去挖些蚯蚓給Arthur吃。青蛙足夠貪饞地吞掉蟲子們，不過是在一片嘔心的氣場之下。

Merlin被青蛙臉上能出現多少Arthur人性的表情吸引住了。現在為止，他已經能辨認出氣惱，憤怒還有非常像苦難的神情。

Gaius啪地把書合上。“這都沒用。我找到不少咒語可以把人變成青蛙或者其他生物，但完全沒有把動物變回人的。”

這個時候Gwen敲上門了。她從水池裡拿來了點水，因為擔心那青蛙會乾掉。她把水都倒往碗子裡，Arthur潑灑了好一下子，看起來很高興。

“這都讓我回想起那個童話故事。” 她評說道。

“什麼童話故事？” Gaius問。

“你知道的。青蛙王子。青蛙幫一個公主拾回金球子，作為交換她要讓牠跟她一起生活，還有在她的枕頭上一起睡整整三晚。然後當她親吻牠，牠變成了俊朗的王子。”

Gaius一臉深思。“你知道嗎，Gwen，你也許說中了什麼#4。很多古老的傳說也隱藏著不少智慧。”

Merlin臉上寫著保留。“所以我們要做的就是找個願意跟一隻青蛙分享枕頭然後給牠一個熱吻#5的公主。我敢肯定公主們一定會大排長龍。”

“也許不一定要是個公主，” Gaius說，“Gwen﹣也許你...”

Gwen臉紅，“但我不行。我的意思是，我知道牠看上去是青蛙，但事實是那是Arthur。我不能跟他同床共枕！”

“呀，是的當然，你也蠻對的，” Gaius說，“嘛那麼﹣只能由你試一試了，Merlin。”

Merlin一臉憤怒，“我能問一下，為什麼由我來跟Arthur分享我的床就會沒事？而且別忘了﹣Gwen提過親吻！”

“我們沒有後備人選，” Gaius堅決地結道，“而你親牠時牠不會像Arthur。牠會像隻青蛙。”

“嘛，我猜那有讓事情變好那麼一點點。” Merlin勉勉強強說道。

青蛙回給一個完全被惹惱的 “咕嘓。”

＝ ＝ ＝

當天晚上，Merlin讓青蛙跟他一起晚餐，餵著牠面包碎。之後，他提起牠把牠帶上床。他開始脫衣服時不得不感到害羞，當青蛙看著時。他以最快速度穿回他的睡衣然後躡到毯子之下。

青蛙往Merlin的脖子依偎去。那感覺很奇怪﹣不是完全滑溜溜，但涼涼又濕濕的。

到早上，他覺得也許Arthur會蠻享受游一趟泳。於是他往城堡的水池出發，正要把青蛙丟到水裡時，一條大大的狗魚把其鼻子塞出水面。Merlin及時意識到危機－蛙瑟#6面對著這兩尺長的怪物魚毫無勝算。

於是乎他去了Arthur的房裡，讓青蛙換在澡盆裡暢游。那之後牠看起來疲累而舒暢，還好像在對Merlin微笑，Merlin微笑回去。

＝ ＝ ＝

之後的幾天相對地平靜。到了晚上青蛙會睡在Merlin的床上，在他頸邊偎著。

第二天上午，Merlin早了起床。他提撿起青蛙對牠解釋："你現在在這裡已經過了三天，所以若果這能成功，要麼現在要麼不再。"

他把青蛙抬到自己臉前，皺起雙眼，吻在牠的濶嘴上。

一下嘶嘶，再一下嗖嗖聲，然後Merlin就突然被巨大的重量壓憋著。Arthur，人類Arthur，正趴躺在他身上。

"天，你的床還真是見鬼的不舒服，" 是Arthur不快的聲音。

Merlin開心地驚呼了一下。"成功了！" 他掙扎著把自己用手肘推起身，想看看Arthur是不是真的沒事－還有確認他身上不再有任何像兩棲類的地方。

他查看一下王子，然後抽了口氣驚叫："你光著身！"

"你期待什麼？" Arthur答道，"青蛙可不是動物界裡最有時尚感的穿著者#7。"

"噢，" Merlin喃道，"我猜我真的不該在我的床上親你。因為這－這還真的有點尷尬..."

Arthur低頭瞥了眼自己赤裸的胸膛，緊緊壓著Merlin的睡衣。他的眼睛變黑了，臉上發紅。

"這可完全不讓人尷尬。倒是完美。正是過去三天以來我一直想要的。"

Arthur正好瞧到Merlin的脖子然後呻吟出聲，他埋頭在Merlin耳朵至鎖骨之間上皮膚又舔又吮。"天，我想這麼做想得要死了。每天晚上都躺在這裡卻沒有能吻上你的真嘴唇跟本是折磨。"

而他吻著Merlin的脖子時，Merlin把手放在Arthur肩上來回撫著，發現了當Arthur不再是啡色又濕潤時，他的皮膚摸起來感覺有多好。

當那個親吻繼續還變得更為激切，Merlin決定他很慶幸自己在那裡親了青蛙－畢竟，當他床上有個完全準備好又光著身子的Arthur時倒讓愛做得容易多了。

事實上，總的來說，這結局的確有點童話式。

**Author's Note:**

> #1 Ribbit 中文的青蛙叫是怎麼寫的？
> 
> #2 little fellow 也可譯作小兄弟啦，但我更想譯作 細路 呢(被巴
> 
> #3 I’ll just pop up and see him then > pop up這字也太in，我都想譯成’這就閃上去看他一下’了
> 
> #4 you maybe onto something there 意譯
> 
> #5 give it a snog 我好想譯 給牠打個車輪 香港地區以外看得懂嗎orz
> 
> #6 原文是froggy Arthur但原諒我，忍不住叫了蛙瑟
> 
> #7 most fashionable dressers 好想譯 最有時尚感的潮流達人


End file.
